One piece legacy: Island panic battle part 16
Malk, was dodging missiles from K.O.N.G.O.U, and was also dodging Kiddo's ninja stars. He was certain that they were dripped with poison. He knew Hjn would attack, the second the two were done, so he had to take down one of them, if he had a chance to win. K.O.N.G.O.U, stopped, to reload. This caused Malk to sprint, and immediately attack Hjn by kicking him in the face. Hjn was pushed back, and Kiddo held his spear out, and attacked Malk. Malk, dodged the spear, and smelled the air. Raptor bird poison. So this guy was defiantly a poison user. Malk, grabbed a pair of knifes dipped in eel poison, and parried the spear. Malk, smirked, and kicked the spear into the air. "You have good poisons! Too bad your an awful fighter!" "Too bad you have to be when your distracting." K.O.N.G.O.U, stomped on where Malk was, but Malk rolled away. K.O.N.G.O.U, was the worst opponent for Malk. Malk couldn't poison him, only attack him with pure physical force. K.O.N.G.O.U, was far stronger then he was. K.O.N.G.O.U, opened it's mouth, and poison gas came out. Malk took a deep breath, and stopped himself from breathing, so he couldn't be affected. Hjn, had a filter, and Kiddo wore a gas mask under his own mask, for his own poisons. K.O.U.N.G.U, covered the entire area in poison gas, and Malk knew he had to get out. Malk ran, with Kiddo chasing after him, and striking the area around him, trying to make Malk fall, and take a breath. "COME ON MALK, HOW LONG CAN YOU LAST?! 10 MINUTES?! YOU'LL BE DEAD, IF YOU CAN'T BEAT ALL THREE OF US IN THAT TIME LIMIT!" Malk, saw Hjn jump in his way, and strike at him, making Malk take a step away. He saw a waterfall, and ran towards it. If he got in the waterfall in time, he should live. Kiddo struck him in the leg, and it nearly caused Malk to scream out. Hjn stabbed him in the other, and K.O.N.G.O.U, was behind him, and smashed it's metal foot across his back, making him fall in the waterfall, and he looked up. K.O.N.G.O.U, covered the surface with a poison gas, and his shoulders opened up, to reveal missiles. They shot at Malk, causing one to go in the water, and when it hit the bottom it exploded, and thrown Malk into a rock. He was having problems keeping his breath, with the gas on top to kill him, and the missiles to kill him. Hjn, watching the entire incident, analyzed his data, and looked to Kiddo. "I estimate he will have 4 and 1/2 minutes, before he is out of breath, and die." Kiddo, looked to Hjn, and laughed. "Sounds great." He lifted a rock, and pointing it at Malk, threw it, nearly striking Malk's head. "COME OUT, COME OUT, MALK!" Malk, knew the poison gas was one he couldn't survive. But, the water would kill him. He grabbed a rag, around his mouth, and did what he had to do. Surface. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Island panic battle arc